Nerd Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Nerd Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form has increased attack power and slows non-Metal enemies. Cat Evolves into Hacker Cat at level 10. Evolves into Cyberpunk Cat at level 30 using Catfruit and XP. Pros *Uber long range. *Slow movement speed helps him stay behind the front lines. *True Form 100% slows non-Metal enemies. *Evolved and True Forms have Area Attack. Cons *Long recharge time. *Quite expensive. (Talent upgrade makes cost more manageable) *Low health with only one knockback. *Low DPS for his cost, even in True Form. *Has a huge blind spot. Strategy/Usage *Even though he has a long recharge time, he can be stacked to deliver high DPS from long distances in the long run. *Mainly use this unit for sapping a boss' health slowly or clearing small peons (such as Those Guys or Doges). Hs uber range allows him to be used as a support to deal with very long-ranged enemies, such as Master A. *There is a kind of cheesing strategy available with this Cat. You can set its range to hit the enemy castle, and little by little the enemy castle will decrease in health. That way you can clear long-run stages without having to kill the boss. This can be done on Absolute Defence and Pitfall Zone. *Use him in tandem with Bahamut due to his excellent range. *Remember that all forms of this unit have minimum ranges. They will be unable to save themselves from close-up attackers. Protect them well to avoid this issue. *Due to their long range, it is possible to stack them by stalling a weak peon and quickly destroy the base. *Cyberpunk Cat is particularly useful in Uncanny Legends, where he can slow Relic Enemies from a distance. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2500 *Chapter 2: $3750 *Chapter 3: $5000 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 4,285,850 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Upgrades slow duration by 6f .2 seconds per level up to 60f 2 seconds (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Survives: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strikes, increases 8% per level up to 100% (Total Cost: 165 NP) * Barrier Breaker: Adds 15% chance to break barriers, increases 5% per level up to 60% (Total Cost: 165 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $50/75/100 per level up to $500/750/1000 (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A cat with nerdy x-ray-like glasses. Holds a laptop with many similarities to the Apple Mac. *Evolved Form: A cat on an advanced-looking computer chair with wheels. Now has shades instead of glasses. The chair makes him appear taller. The cat army icon on the computer turns white when he attacks. *True Form: A cat wearing a visor inside a cat-shaped capsule floating in the air. Attacks by firing a laser. The capsule's HUD glows when he attacks. Trivia *Nerd Cat was given the "Long Distance" ability in BCEN 3.6.0, along with a buff in attack power and attack rate (doubles the values). Before the update, he would hit the enemy closest to him, alternating between increasing and decreasing its range. *Before BCEN ver. 3.0, Nerd Cat's description was: "Said to be unstoppable... if in his room. Net denizen who is famous for flaming. Uber long distance attacker.". *Nerd Cat, when able to hit behind his target, has the highest range of any cat in the game. *Unlike most cats, his evolved form is different from its normal form, trading in 300 range for an Area Attack. Gallery Nerd Cat Attack Animation.gif|Nerd Cat's attack animation Hacker Cat Attack Animation.gif|Hacker Cat's attack animation Cyberpunk_attack_animation.gif|Cyberpunk Cat's attack animation FA8A8BBE-350C-4661-8B58-0AC615B48546.jpeg|Hacker Cat's missile See also *Otanekogiiku (Super Rare Cat) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/036.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%aa%a5%bf%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Nekoluga | Swimmer Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent